


I più forti del mondo

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Arcobaleni [1]
Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Flash Fic Collection
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-19
Updated: 2019-12-23
Packaged: 2020-10-24 04:46:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 2,602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20700170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Raccolta di flash – fic sugli Arcobaleno.





	1. Reborn

**Author's Note:**

> ★ Iniziativa: Questa storia partecipa a “Back to High School” a cura di Fanwriter.it!  
★ Numero Parole: 366  
★ Prompt/Traccia: 27. A è un insegnante giovane molto ammirato dagli studenti. B e C sono due alunni che si contendono la sua attenzione.

Reborn

Reborn si sfilò il cappello a falde larghe e lo posò sulla scrivania, massaggiandosi la fronte.

< Pensavo che questo lavoro di Tutor fosse più facile. In fondo sono Hitman, ma… forse ero ancora troppo giovane. D’altro canto, in qualche modo devo pur mangiare > rifletté.

“Oggi parleremo dei diversi tipi di proiettili. Nel pomeriggio andremo al poligono…”. Iniziò a spiegare.

Ernest guardava la sua figura slanciata, con gli occhi liquidi, le iridi verde smeraldo spruzzate di riflessi più scuri.

< Certo che non c’è un professore affascinante come lui. Ha una voce così calda, dei gesti così affabili. Si vede che è stato cresciuto dal migliore, da Salvatore Scoglio > pensò. Si voltò lentamente e assottigliò gli occhi, notando che anche il suo compagno di classe Sylvester fissava l’insegnante con attenzione.

Si sfilò dai capelli un candelotto di dinamite grande come un mignolo e lo lanciò contro l’altro ragazzino.

Quest’ultimo intercettò la bombetta con un pugnalino e posò una mano sul manico della pistola.

Il banco di una ragazza in mezzo a loro esplose.

“Attenzione, Miriam si è agitata!” gridarono diversi compagni.

Il viso della giovane si arrossò e comparve un conto alla rovescia sulla fronte della giovane.

Reborn schioccò la lingua rumorosamente sul palato.

“Tutti fuori, esploderà” ordinò, saltando oltre la cattedra. Spalancò la finestra con un calcio e la indicò. “Da lì” ordinò.

Controllò che i suoi allievi non si calpestassero, saltò nel giardino della scuola dopo tutti gli allievi.

L’alunna esplose, facendo volare via i banchi e tremare le pareti, creando una serie di crepe.

Reborn si massaggiò il collo, sospirando pesantemente.

< Forse dovrei accettare l’aiuto che Skull mi ha offerto.

Mi chiedo come facesse Salvatore a fare questo lavoro > rifletté.

Sylvester cercò di pugnalare alle spalle Ernest, quest’ultimo si stava accendendo delle bombe con un sigaro.

Entrambi si ritrovarono atterrati da un pugno in testa di un terzo alunno: Francis.

“Piantatela, o il professore ci guarderà solo per farci espellere. Sarà lui a notare chi di noi tre è più meritevole delle sue attenzioni” sibilò.

Sylvester sbuffò, rialzandosi a fatica.

Ernest ringhiò.

“Voi due non valete abbastanza neanche per poter ambire a lustrargli le scarpe, ma avete ragione” brontolò.


	2. Fong

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ★ Iniziativa: Questa storia partecipa a “Back to High School” a cura di Fanwriter.it!  
★ Numero Parole: 375  
★ Prompt/Traccia: 9. A e B sono i rappresentanti di istituto di due scuole diversi. Si incontrano durante le partite delle rispettive squadre e sono sempre in competizione. Ma sotto sotto...

Fong

“_Iiiih_… Il gemellaggio con la scuola mafiosa cinese mi mette sempre tantissima ansia. Ogni volta penso di non essere all’altezza” gemette Fabio, saltellando sul posto.

Salvatore s’inginocchiò davanti a lui e gli prese la mano nella propria.

“Settimo…” disse con voce calda.

Fabio incassò il capo tra le spalle.

“Non potremmo avere un rappresentante d’istituto migliore di voi. Anche questa volta, le nostre squadre vinceranno le loro e faremo la migliore figura” lo rassicurò Salvatore.

Fabio corrugò la fronte ed espirò, arrossì mentre l’altro gli faceva il baciamano.

“Solo perché sei tu il capitano di quasi tutte le squadre e sei imbattibile” mormorò.

Salvatore si alzò in piedi.

“Senza di voi, non avremmo mai potuto vincere. Io ho fiducia in voi” ribatté, rendendo il tono più deciso.

< Se non fosse per lui, mi sembrerebbe tutto un inferno > pensò Settimo.

*******

Fabio si sfilò il cilindro dalla testa, e si legò una fascia intorno alla fronte.

“Non ho paura di te!” gridò, serrando i pugni.

“_Eh eh_. Non ne avevo dubbi” disse Fong. Fece roteare la lunga treccia di capelli mori intorno alla testa, mettendosi in posizione di combattimenti. “Ogni anno è un piacere potervi rivedere durante le sfide per il gemellaggio, futuro Settimo”. Aggiunse.

Fabio arrossì.

< Non saprò mai se davvero riesco a batterlo nel corpo a corpo, dove è signore indiscusso delle arti marziali, o se si fa battere semplicemente perché sono io.

Mi sfida, mi punzecchia. Non fa altro che dire che vuole portare avanti il buon nome di suo fratello maggiore, il futuro imperatore, ma, sotto sotto… >. Gridò e partì all’attacco con una serie di pugni, Fong schivava.

Fabio balzò all’indietro, schivando un calcio diretto al suo viso.

< … Confrontarmi con te, giovane fata, erede degli elfi, il più intelligente dei Vongola, riempie le mie giornate.

Vivo per questi momenti… Io ti adoro come si fa con gli dei draghi > pensò Fong, col battito cardiaco accelerato.

“Dannato maniaco delle arti marziali” borbottò Salvatore, fissandoli.


	3. Mammon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ★ Iniziativa: Questa storia partecipa a “Back to High School” a cura di Fanwriter.it!  
★ Numero Parole: 330  
★ Prompt/Traccia: 26. Tra A e B, entrambi insegnanti, si trovano incastrati a portare insieme i ragazzi in gita. BONUS se sono stati vecchi compagni di scuola con dei trascorsi.  
Scritta sentendo: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=mEfKooMunLI; Simon Curtis - Flesh (lyrics)

Cap.3 Mammon

Vyper accavallò le gambe, sedendosi sul davanzale della finestra.

“Non mi aspettavo che mi sarei ritrovata in questa situazione proprio con te, Roberto” disse, accarezzandosi la gamba nuda.

“Siamo entrambi Hitman, anche parecchio bravi. Non mi sorprende ci abbiano preso entrambi come insegnanti in questa scuola. Mi sorprende di più che tuo marito ti faccia fare questo lavoro. Non ti aveva rubato dalle scene per rinchiuderti in casa?” domandò Reborn, abbassandosi il cappello.

< Lei, insieme a Tsuyoshi, è l’unica a sapere del mio ‘lavoretto’ durante gli anni del liceo mafioso > rifletté, posando una mano sul manico della pistola.

“Ancora non lo hai perdonato, vero? Non mi sorprende che tu ti sia vendicato comprando la sua box arma.

L’errore è stato tuo. Non avresti dovuto scegliere me come tua cantante lirica, avevi la migliore.

A proposito, ho sentito dire che tu sei il miglior tutor, molto ‘amato’ dagli studenti” sussurrò Vyper roca. Fece apparire un serpente e gli accarezzò la testa, i suoi occhi brillarono. “Fin troppo amato, ma in fondo lo eri anche al liceo. O non ci sarebbe stato quel periodo in cui eravamo molto… vicini. Ancora circondato da amanti?” domandò.

Reborn digrignò i denti.

“Senti, sono rimasto incastrato in questa gita. Io non avrei mai voluto portare in giro i ragazzi, ma i rappresentanti degli studenti hanno chiesto espressamente il mio nome. Sarei stato categorico a rifiutare se avessi saputo che ci saresti stata anche tu” borbottò.

Vyper saltò in piedi, le gambe nude in bella vista, sussurrando melliflua: “Oh, non fare lo scontroso. Vado a controllare gli studenti. Se quando torno sei ancora qui, ed in uno stato d’animo migliore, potrei anche offrirti del latte alla fragola”.

Reborn schioccò la lingua sul palato.

“Ancora bevi quella robaccia?” domandò.

“Quando posso permettermelo. Dovresti sapere il motivo per cui sono qui. Mi servono soldi e accetto tutto, anche controllare tutti quei mocciosi per musei Vongola” disse Vyper. Aveva il viso completamente coperto da un grande cappello morbido.


	4. Verde

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ★ Iniziativa: Questa storia partecipa a “Back to High School” a cura di Fanwriter.it!  
★ Numero Parole: 308  
★ Prompt/Traccia: 12. A maltratta B, secchione, ma tra i due inizia a tessersi una relazione.

Cap.4 Verde

Verde si premette gli occhiali contro il naso e schioccò la lingua sul palato.

“La smetti di tormentarmi?” borbottò, arrossendo.

Roberto gli ticchettò tra i capelli verdi, con espressione confusa.

“Quindi mangi veleno, secchione? Come Salvatore?” gli domandò.

La luce si rifletteva nelle lenti tonde degli occhiali del bambino con il camice bianco.

“Roberto, guarda che chiamo Fabio” piagnucolò Verde.

Roberto intrecciò le mani dietro la schiena e saltellò. “Non ti annoi a studiare sempre? Sei un hitman come me. Non pensi che dovremmo uccidere qualcuno, piuttosto?” domandò, piegandosi in avanti.

Verde si lagnò: “Non sono un secchione, sei tu che non studi”.

< Mi perseguita da mattina a sera e mi prende in giro! > pensò.

Roberto lo guardò singhiozzare rumorosamente. “Frignone”. Gli diede una serie di pugnetti sulla testa.

“Bullo!” strillò Verde, mentre lacrime grandi un pugno scivolavano sulle guance di Verde.

“Tu sei troppo simile a un bambino normale, però” brontolò Roberto.

Verde si mise a correre e aprì una botola nel pavimento, saltandoci dentro.

Roberto incassò il capo e raggiunse la botola di metallo che si era chiusa.

“Dai, apri… Scusa, apri… Voglio parlare!” strepitò. Uscì un periscopio con un microfono.

Roberto si sedette sul pavimento e accavallò le gambe, poggiando le mani sulle ginocchia.

“Allora facciamo amicizia così. Io ti parlo e tu mi ascolti, così non piagnucoli” disse. Si calò il cappello sul viso. “Io non sono solo un moccioso e non devi esserlo neanche tu. Quelli che si sentono adulti pensano di poter decidere per noi, ma noi saremo più fighi”.

Verde sospirò, guardando il monitor.

< Tu sì che sei figo davvero >. Si soffiò il naso in un fazzolettino su cui erano disegnate delle macchinine colorate.

Davanti a lui c’era un ripiano colmo di bottoni luminosi.

< Voglio esserlo anche io! Le mie invenzioni saranno famosissime > giurò mentalmente.


	5. Skull

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Iniziativa: Questa storia partecipa al #Writober 2019 di Fanwriter.it.  
Prompt: 20. Caffé  
Numero parole: 381.  
Scritta sentendo: 7000 Caffè-ALEX BRITTI; https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=CqsWGyNiBkg.

Skull

Reborn si stese sul tavolo, incrociando le braccia dietro la testa, una gamba stesa e l’altra piegata, con la scarpa a lasciare un’impronta sul legno.

“Allora, quanto ci metti a farmi questo caffè?” domandò.

Skull sbuffò sonoramente.

“Io non uso la macchinetta, come te, lo sai. Perciò ci vuole un po’ di più con la caffettiera, ma viene meglio”.

Reborn si allargò il nodo alla cravatta e guardò il soffitto, la sua visuale era in parte coperta dal suo cappello a falde larghe.

“Lo so che è il più buono, o non sarei qui”. Socchiuse gli occhi e sorrise. “Forse, in realtà sono qui anche per il pranzo. Mi sono dimenticato di fare la spesa” spiegò.

Skull assottigliò gli occhi. “Tu dovresti bere meno caffè, hai già il cervello in pappa” brontolò.

“_Ohy_, valletto… Ieri notte ho incontrato una sventola. Lo sento, è l’amore della mia vita” disse Reborn.

“Qualche anno fa lo dicevi di Vyper” disse Skull. L’odore del caffè inizio a invadere la cucina, mentre si udiva ribollire. Chiuse il gas, lasciando che la fiamma morisse.

“Quella è un’altra storia. Si trattava della mia prima cotta giovanile.

No, lei è diversa” ribatté Reborn.

“Un’altra cantante lirica, Roberto? Non dovresti concentrarti piuttosto sul posto di lavoro che ti ho trovato?” domandò Skull.

Recuperò una serie di tazzine dalla piattaia e le sistemò su un vassoio sul tavolo.

Reborn giocherellò con uno dei suoi riccioli e ribatté: “No, questa è una cantante moderna. Lavora in un night. Dovresti sentire la sua voce! Per non parlare dei suoi meravigliosi boccoli mori… o del suo sorriso.

Lo sento, questa volta è la donna della mia vita. Si chiama Costanza”.

“La prossima volta evita le cantanti” ribatté Skull, versando il caffè nelle tazze.

Reborn si alzò a sedere di scatto, sbuffando. “Non mi stai a sentire, allora. Non ce ne sarà un’altra. Lei è quella giusta e non ce ne saranno altre”.

Skull lo raggiunse e gli porse il vassoio. “Caffè!” gridò Reborn, prendendo una delle tazze. Ci soffiò, dissolvendo la colonnina ondulata di fumo che si alzava dal liquido scuro.

“L’unico amore della tua vita, secondo me, è il caffè” brontolò Skull.

Reborn bevve tutto d’un fiato il caffè e sorrise.

“Quello non è amore, è uno stile di vita” ribatté, facendogli l’occhiolino.


	6. Uccellino caduto (Luce)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Un tenero momento tra Luce e Reborn.  
Partecipa a: “Una Challenge per Amica”.  
Prompt: “L’unica carne che conosco è quella che mi sento addosso”.  
Scritta sentendo: SKILLET - COMATOSE (Metal Cover) by Caleb Hyles; https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3KkS6-yw5ZM.

Uccellino caduto

Luce afferrò la grande gonna candida con entrambe le mani e la sollevò, flettendo le gambe. Si mise in ginocchio nell’erba umida e prese delicatamente tra le mani un uccellino.

“Povero piccolo. Deve essere caduto dal nido” sussurrò, con gli occhi lucidi.

Reborn la raggiunse e lo guardò.

“Non c’è molto da poter mangiare in quell’uccellino” sussurrò roco, coprendosi il viso con il cappello.

Luce scoppiò a ridere e alzò lo sguardo sull’hitman, la cui figura sottile stava ritta accanto a lei.

“Certo che non si mangia” sussurrò.

Reborn le allungò la mano e Luce si sporse, mettendogli l’uccellino tra le mani.

“Vorresti rimetterlo nel nido?” domandò.

Reborn roteò gli occhi sotto il cappello. < Per anni mi sono sentito intorpidito, come in coma. Lei è una ventata di aria fresca e di linfa vitale nella mia tetra esistenza > pensò. Saltò, si diede la spinta calciando il tronco dell’albero, in volo posò l’uccellino nel nido sopra un ramo e riatterrò. Si accarezzò il calcio della pistola e le sorrise.

“Fatto”. Piegò di lato il capo, facendo ondeggiare le basette rotonde. “Hai fatto bene a rivolgerti al migliore” si vantò.

Luce lo raggiunse e gli posò un bacio sulla guancia, delicatamente.

“Grazie, mio eroe” sussurrò.

Reborn le sfiorò la mano con la propria, chiedendole: “Sei un’amante della natura, vero? Fammi indovinare, sei vegetariana”.

Luce annuì, facendo ondeggiare l’ampio e morbido capello che teneva sul capo.

“L’unica carne che conosco è quella che mi sento addosso” rispose.

Reborn le accarezzò il viso. “Non che ce ne sia molta. Sei uno scricciolo poco più grande di quell’uccellino”.

Luce si accarezzò il ventre rigonfio, arrossendo.

“Tu, invece, suppongo non sia un grande amante della natura” sussurrò.

Reborn le rispose: “Se piace a te, finirò per apprezzarla anche io, vedrai”.


	7. Ricordi dolorosi (Lal)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Iniziativa: Questa storia partecipa al The Weekend Run a cura di Piume d'Ottone - la Cittadella degli Scrittori  
Numero Parole: 287  
Prompt: 4. Fotografia  
Scritta sentendo: Sia - California Dreamin' - [San Andreas 2 Movie] Cinematic Cover by Lies of Love; https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=U75klH0pb58.  
Mirai!Lal.

Ricordi dolorosi

Lal era seduta sul davanzale della finestra del rifugio e teneva una fotografia con entrambe le mani. Alle sue spalle c’era la pesante paratia di metallo che impediva ai gas di entrare.

Era intenta ad osservare lo scatto. Riconosceva la propria figura, più o meno della stessa età che aveva in quel momento, ma di quando era realmente giovane. Al collo non aveva il ciuccio degli Arcobaleno che, invece, in quel momento brillava sotto i suoi vestiti.

La Lal del passato aveva il cappellino dei berretti verdi e delle stelline argentate che decoravano il suo vestito militare. Era intenta a colpire con una bottiglietta di plastica la testa di un giovane dai capelli biondi, un sorriso solare ed una fascetta, coi colori della mimetica, stretta intorno alla fronte.

“Colonnello, mi manchi ogni giorno” bisbigliò con voce inudibile. Sospirò, abbassando la fotografia e alzò lo sguardo.

Guardava Gokudera intenta a correre, inseguito dal grosso toro di Lambo.

Reborn impegnato a sparare a Takeshi, che ogni tanto gridava qualche frase smezzata per calmarlo o dimenava le mani, con aria tra l’amichevole e il preoccupato.

Sawada si era addormentato sdraiato sul pavimento, sotto lo sguardo schifato dell’Hibari adulto.

< Non andrà bene per niente. Questi ragazzi sono venuti dal passato solo per farsi ammazzare.

Sono ancora meno adeguati delle loro controparti di questo tempo, che trovo completamente inadatte >. Scosse il capo.

< Devo proteggerli e devo vincere.

Colonnello voleva che io sopravvivessi. In fondo è morto proprio perché voleva salvarmi. Se non fosse diventato Arcobaleno, l’anti-trinisette non l’avrebbe indebolito.

Non sprecherò la mia vita. Farò di tutto per trascorrere dei giorni felici che valgano la pena di essere vissuti > pensò, riponendo la fotografia nella tasca interna della giacca.


	8. Colonnello

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Questa storia partecipa a Xmas Song indetta dal gruppo facebook Il Giardino di Efp”.  
Prompt: 11. Baffi di zabaione.

Colonnello

Festoni rossi calavano dal soffitto, in parte spelacchiati. Alcuni erano legati intorno alle maniglie delle finestre e avevano persi numerosi pelucchi, che si erano ammassati sul pavimento.

Dai termosifoni veniva un certo tepore, che rischiava di squagliare alcuni bicchieri di plastica. Erano rossi, esattamente come posate e piattini di plastica. Le grandi tovaglie, strappate e bucate in più punti, erano di carta, di un vermiglio più stinto.

Colonnello era davanti ad uno di questi tavoli, con un’aquila sulla testa. Era intento a versarsi dello zabaione in un bicchiere.

Notò con la coda dell’occhio Lal che si avvicinava, bevve rapidamente, sporcandosi il viso.

“Sei proprio un bambinone” borbottò Lal. Si piegò in avanti e pulì i baffi di zabaione dal volto di Colonnello.

Quest’ultimo chiuse gli occhi e le sorrise.

“Cerco solo di vivere la mia vita al massimo, Kora!” gridò.

Lal roteò gli occhi.

“Vedi di non abbuffarti, o ti verrà il mal di pancia”. Arrossì notando che Colonnello la fissava intensamente. La sua figura si rifletteva nelle iridi azzurre di lui.

“Non sono un bambino. I miei sentimenti sono adulti” disse deciso.

Lal si voltò, sentendo le orecchie in fiamme.

“Questo vuol dire che non finirai lo zabaione?” cambiò discorso.

Colonnello gridò: “Mai! Un vero uomo non abbandona mai una sfida ed io ne ho una aperta con lo zabaino!”.

Lal ridacchiò.

“Sai, non ho mai conosciuto uomini come te nell’esercito”.

“Perché nell’esercito fino ad ora abbiamo conosciuto solo idioti. Non si rendono conto che tu sei un vero uomo, kora!”. La voce di Colonnello risuonò decisa, per quanto solare.

Lal si massaggiò il collo.

“Lo sai che sono una donna, vero?” domandò.

“L’essere un vero uomo non è un fattore di sesso, ma d’animo” ribatté Colonnello. Annuì, scompigliandosi i capelli biondi tra cui spiccava la bandana col disegno mimetico.

< Nonostante tutto, spero che non cambierai mai > pensò Lal, avvertendo il battito cardiaco accelerare.


End file.
